Lost and Found
by MissSeaPandas
Summary: Lucy was ignored by the guild who locked her out and favored lissana. Natsu kicks Lucy out of the guild, but goes on one last mission with her. When they are out Lucy is fatally injured and is abandoned by Natsu and Lissana. Laxus comes along and saves her, uncharacteristically helps her. (Typical abandoned Lucy story but with a twist later on.) LaLu. Rated T for language
1. Lost

**Lucy's Pov**

"Na-tsu," I croaked out. He was no longer there. I cringed in pain as I reached out my arm to grasp him, even though he had left me there.

How did it come to this?

_I sat in the guild, no-one talked to me again today. I sat in my own little corner of the guild. Watching everyone have a merry time without me. How long had it been? Three? Four months since Lissana came back? I don't know anymore. I lost track. It was lonely. I sighed. I watched as Gray and Natsu got into another brawl, somehow managing to get the whole guild involved yet again. Tables and chairs were flying everywhere, along with the few unlucky mages who were getting tossed around. I then saw a chair swirling towards me. _

_"Owww," I said as I rubbed the front of my head, blood was dripping down my face. Damn._

_I saw Natsu walking over with Lissana clinging onto his arm. She looked like a leech. Stuck on him and sucking out his friendliness towards me._

_"Yo Lucy?" He said with a slight questioning tone. Glaring at me. Had I done something wrong?_

_"What's up Natsu?" I asked, trying to sound casual._

_"We want you out of our team," I expected him to say that. I had been readying myself to hear it for awhile now. Yet I still felt tears drip down my face._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"You messed up our last four missions! Don't you remember!?" Natsu roared at me. Lissana was glaring at me. _

_"I haven't been on a mission with you guys since Lissana came back!" I retorted. It was true, I had gone solo._

_"No use lying. But eh, Lissana?" Natsu asked the leech._

_"Yes Natsu?~" She asked with a cutesy demeanor._

_"Can we go on one mission with her to show her how bad she messes up everything?" Natsu asked. _

_"Ugh, fine" Lissana said as she walked off to get a mission. So the leech can detach from its prey, eh?_

_Natsu glared at me while Lissana was away. "Here~" She said as she re-attached herself to his arm._

_We left. I was walking a few paces behind them and we went on the train. It was supposed to be a quick mission. But a hard goal. _

_Defeat a dark mage who was blowing up buildings in Clover town._

_I watched the two fall asleep on the other side of the car, I then fell asleep as well._

_We met up with the mayor who directed us towards the area the mage was hiding out in. We went in and he immediately started shooting explosive magic bullets at us. Chasing us out the door and into the forest. Natsu ran slowly carrying Lissana who was screaming that it was fun. We are running for our lives. Honestly how dumb can a person get. Natsu isn't even trying to attack the mage. He could easily defeat him. The two idiots were whispering to eachother about who-knows-what. I was distracted and I couldn't reach for my keys fast enough before one of the mages bullets hit me in my thigh. and another in my wrist. I screamed out in pain as I collapsed. The bullets made small explosions. But big enough to blast my leg and hand off. I screamed out in pain. It was unimaginable. I have never felt more pain. Natsu then decided it was time to fight back and punched him, knocking him out. I was on the ground._

_"See!? You messed us up! You're terrible, screwing with our missions. Have a nice life, though it won't last long." Lissana said as she hugged Natsu, who smiled. She turned into a bird and flew off with Natsu in tow. Leaving me where I am now._

'I really don't have long do I,' I thought to myself as I heard rustling in the bushes. 'Damn. Well at least they can end it quicker.' I saw a man in a cloak pop out of the bushes through my blurred vision. I now could no longer feel the ground. "SHIT!" the figure yelled as they rushed to me. I couldn't see anymore and closed my eyes.

'Goodbye world,'

**?'s Pov**

I was walking in the forest listening to my soundpods. It had been a long time since I was kicked out. I've been a nomad for quite awhile. It was boring. Suddenly I smelt a familiar scent 'Strawberries and vanilla and a whole lot of. . . blood?' It was a crud-ton. Burning my nose from over here. I looked in the direction the scent was coming from and instinctively ran towards it. 'Damn! That's too much blood to be healthy!' I ran faster, raising an eyebrow at an abnormally large bird carrying something flying away from where the smell was coming from. I sprinted through some bushes and saw a blonde woman on the ground. Barely conscious with her WHOLE F***ING LEG AND HAND BLOWN OFF?

"SHIT!" I yelled. She needed medical attention, fast. I ran towards her and could have sworn I saw her smile slightly before falling unconscious. You're not supposed to fall unconscious. " .Shit." I repeated. 'Can you say anything else!?' My mind asked myself.

Up close it was even worse, she was in a puddle of blood and her severed leg was lying slightly further away. Her hand was missing 'She won't be needing that leg' I thought to myself. If I remember correctly she was Lucy, celestial spirit mage. She beat Bickslow, girl packs a punch. Celestial wizards often communicate with their spirits through their keys. I grabbed them. "If you things can hear me then f***king come out and help your master!" I yelled. Immediately two spirits came out. One in a maids costume with chains around her wrists, she had pink hair and a stoic expression. The other was Loke. . . what?

They turned and saw Lucy and quickly fell into a panic. The pink haired one disappeared for a second and reappeared with a shitload of medical supplies. She started patching her up while Loke held his master to make it easier for the pink haired one to bandage Lucy. She seemed pretty good at this.

"Laxus, did you see who did this?" Loke asked. I shook my head. "I ran here after I smelled blood, I figured her keys could hear me so I called you. Thank god I did,"

Loke was silent for a while while pinky finished bandaging Lucy. She was covered in blood and so were her spirits. They seemed unfazed though.

"Hime will be fine, but do not move her for a few days, she may reopen her wounds. I will look for something for her missing limbs in the spirit world,"

"Thanks Virgo, you may go. I'm going to stay with Laxus for awhile," Loke said. Virgo nodded and disappeared.

Loke slumped against a tree. I don't blame him.

"I can't thank you enough, Laxus,"

He surprised me, I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled slightly to himself.

"Lucy means the world to me, no, us. All of her spirits care for her deeply. If you hadn't come along, then. . ." His voice trailed off, he was choking on his own words. He was crying.

". . . then she would be gone by now. I don't know how we would get over it. She saved my life and I love her, we all do. I'm so glad that she was alive. So glad." He looked up at me. I could visibly see how worried he was, and how grateful he was to me. His eyes were red and had visible bags under them. His hair was messed up and his suit was rumpled. It looked like something else was bothering him.

"I really didn't do anything, " I said as I looked up. This was a bit awkward. Loke shook his head. "No, you saved her. You saved her when I couldn't, I'm glad that someone could. Now I just hope she will wake up and smile at us like she normally does. She has been down lately,"

"Why?" I asked, for some reason, I was genuinely curious.

"The guild. . . they shut her out. A girl came back, Lissana. You remember her? She came back, and everyone started to ignore Lucy. She went on solo missions, she sat in the corner of the guild alone. People started to verbally abuse her, then physically. We had to watch, we couldn't do anything. She rarely cried too. She was so strong. I admire her,"

I was shocked, that wasn't like the guild I knew. All about nakama and friendship. They even got through to me! How could they do this to one of their own?

I was angry, furious even. Me and Loke talked for awhile on what to do. We decided that we could stay with her all the time til she wakes up. Then we would help her. She needed it. I don't even know why I care. Blondie had struck something in me. I was racking my brain to figure out what. I eventually gave up. Pinky returned at night and helped us set up camp, then she left with Loke. I put a blanket on Lucy and soon fell into a troubled sleep.


	2. Awaken

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews :)**

**1. Yes her hand is completely gone.**

**2. I felt like one bullet wasn't enough cuz' I'm terrible. I felt like it's more exciting like this (for me )**

**3. I'm not quite sure where to go on the pacing for this chapter(in the story) but will figure it out, so it may be a bit slow or fast in some places.**

**4. I update often. But not as often as my last fanfic.**

**Read this chapter for Lucy's limbs!**

* * *

**Laxus's Pov.**

'Damn blondie' I thought as I woke up. What about her is so special? Sure she's gorgeous, nice too. But I don't understand! Loke sounded like he'd die ten times to keep her alive for Mavis's sake! The people at the guild seemed to love her when I went insane, too. What happened with the guild anyway, they're always nice to everyone. They can't go from nakama speeches to abandoning one. Do they even know where she is? Do they even care?

Why do I even care?

I decided to let it be for now. I got up to check on blondie. She really does look terrible. 'How the hell did you survive that!?' I thought as I left the tent. I saw that maid, Virgo I think, and Loke. Virgo's a stoic one eh?

"Hime needs to get clean. I will do so, may you two go and talk elsewhere while I wash her?" Virgo said.

I nodded and dragged Loke away. He was still depressed.

I slammed him against a tree. "Loke, do you think blondie will be happy that one of her favorite spirits, that one of her friends is sad?"

Loke opened his mouth to speak, "No, she wouldn't. Now I suggest you quit your moping and be there smiling for her. She sure as hell needs it,"

He went silent. "Yeah. I guess. She helped me, so I must help her," He said as he sat down by the tree.

"Oh yeah, why is everyone so attached to blondie. I'm not insulting her but I don't get it. What's so special about her?" I asked, it confused the hell outta' me.

"It's because she has such a strong will I guess, she never really gives up. She would sacrifice her own happiness for others, she always helps others, always smiles so easily. It really lights up your world! She helped me, practically a stranger, to dig myself out of a hole I'd crawled into. I'd be dead if not for her. That's what makes us all love her," Loke said, his eyes were shining when he talked about his master.

"She sure does have a strong will, taking abuse and still going to the guild. Being alive when her limbs were blown off. She's like Gildarts!" I laughed at the thought. She'll be just like him if she gets fake limbs. . .

"... Hey? What will happen with her body parts?"

"Virgo will take care of it. She's probably putting some on her magically right now. She's good with that type of stuff," Loke said.

As if on cue, Virgo popped out of the ground in front of us, I flinched. 'Is she a friggin' mole!?' God ,that scared me.

"Hime is fixed up now. I brought a magical elixir for healing. She should be well in a day or so. Then hime can tell us what happened," She said. Her face void of emotion, how does she do that?

"Thanks Virgo, would you like to go? You're covered in blood," Loke pointed out. Indeed, she looked like a serial killer.

"Yes," She disappeared.

"She's. . . . interesting," I said as I got up.

Loke just laughed as we walked back to where the camp was. When we got there we saw a cot-like thing absolutely covered in blood. Even I went a little green at that. The smell was everywhere.

When we got to the tent Lucy was in, I was so happy that she wasn't covered in blood. I've had enough for one day. She did have prosthetic limbs. They were white, sleek, and shiny. They reminded me of china dolls. They must be magically enhanced to not break. She actually looked peaceful.

"Virgo made sure everything was taken care of, she should feel as if those are her own. It'll take some getting used to though," Loke said as he sat down next to her and stroked her hair. It was noticeably longer since the last time I saw her. It was down to just below her bust.

We talked until evening and ate our meals. I had only known Loke for a short time. To think that he was a celestial spirit the whole time!

When he left I lied down on the opposite side of the tent and slept. I could hear Lucy's steady breathing. I listened to it as I fell asleep.

I woke up to screaming. "Shit!" I rushed over to Lucy. She was convulsing in her sleep. 'What do I do? What do I do!? Dear Mavis help me!'

I tried to calm her down, saying jumbled stuff I don't even recognize. "Lucy! God dammit get a hold of yourself, blondie!" I yelled at her, shaking her so she would wake up and stop that god awful screaming. Her eyes shot open, she looked around frantically, "I-I'm alive?" she looked insane. " L-laxus? What are you doing here? Where am I? Wha-"

"Shh, blondie. Go back to bed, I'll explain in the morning okay?" I said. I pulled her to my chest awkwardly. 'Damn, you're getting soft, Laxus.'

She looked up at me and gave in. "Thank you," she said. Even I could barely hear it. She fell asleep. Thank god.

These are too high of hurdles to jump.

I woke up yet again. This time the sun was shining through the tent, birds chirping replaced screaming, and there was a weight on my chest. I looked down,

"B-blondie!?" I panicked. I was under Lucy. She was on top of me. What a sight that would be.

I slowly slid out from under her and lied her down on the ground. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Lucy stirred and woke up, she rubbed her eyes with her hands, then looked down and screamed. "Oi would you stop screaming!" I yelled as I clutched my ears, she sure screams like a banshee when she wants to.

"Laxus!?" She said as she tried to scoot back. Keyword:tried. She fell backwards. "Oi blondie, you gotta' get used to your new limbs," I said as I scooted over towards her and propped her up. "W-why do I have these? Where are they? Wh-" She stopped freaking out. Her eyes widened and she started crying. I panicked so badly, "H-hey why are you crying?" I acted like a nervous teen. Might as well be. This was so new to me. She gripped her head with her real hand and stared at the ground. "Natsu, you left me,"

"What happened!?" I was waving my arms around to try to make her snap out of it. She looked up at me, she looked scared.

"C'mon blondie, just tell me," I said as I looked everywhere but at Lucy. I'm terrible at this.

"N-natsu was telling m-me about how I would always mess up missions, I hadn't gone on any with them in months! Natsu reluctantly went on a mission with me and Lissana to show how I supposedly 'Messed up'. They did nothing for the whole mission and we were being chased by a guy Natsu could've easily defeated. We were running when he shot me twice with explosive bullets. Then Natsu decided to help and knocked him out. Then they just left. They left me to die!" Her voice was rising as she told me. I could feel my anger boiling up inside me. 'I'm gonna' kill that bastard.' I thought, among other things that are not child friendly. I snapped out of my (Morbid) thoughts when I realized Lucy was staring at me. I looked at her skeptically.

"Did you save me?" She finally asked.

"Yea, I guess. I smelt blood and rushed over and saw you dying. I knew you use spirits so I grabbed your keys and talked to them. Glad I did though. Your spirits helped you then. Kept you alive," I said as I rubbed the back of my head with my neck.

Lucy scrambled to get into a sitting position and said "Thank you,"

"I really didn't do anything,"

"But if you hadn't helped me. I would've died. My spirits would be lost. I don't want to hurt them," She said sorrowfully.

"You were dying and all you could think of was others?!" I asked. "What they say is true then, you always think of others before yourself."

"Sometimes that isn't quite the best thing. You should ask for help sometimes, ya' know?" I said. Her selflessness amazes me.

She smiled. 'Damn that's cute. Wait what am I thinking, she's practically a stranger!' "Thank you, Laxus. Could you help me? I find these hard to move," She said while shaking her leg and wrist. "Sure," I said. I picked her up and walked out of the tent. We were greeted by around fifteen spirits. She sure has a lot.

"LUCY!"

"HIME!"

"LUCY-SAMA"

"MASTER"

They all rushed forward and greeted her. I just awkwardly stood there. I gave Lucy to a goat spirit and walked off to lean against a tree. I watched her smile with her spirits. She really loves them. I put my soundpods on while I watched. I was geting absorbed in the music when I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I took off my soundpods and saw a mermaid-like spirit with a bue jar and a sheep spirit with pink hair, the pink one was shivering timidly. Weird spirits.

"You Laxus?" The mermaid asked.

"Yea?" I replied.

"Thanks for saving our master. Truth be told, we don't know what we'd do without her," She said smiling while looking at the other spirits with Lucy.

The sheep nodded.

"No big deal, " I said, trying to act normal. I really had a dozen questions floating around in my head.

"I-It's a b-big deal to us, sorry!" The sheep said.

I nodded to her and smiled slightly.

She really is loved.


	3. And so the training begins

**Hello! I have some new ideas from XxShyxX that will come into play soon. I'm greatly looking forward to it!**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

It was night when my spirits all left, I missed them. I hadn't called them in awhile. I'd only taken easy missions lately since I didn't want to bother them or let them see me like that.

"Blondie, we should head back to the camp," Laxus said. He reached his arm out to me. I looked at it strangely. He chuckled, "Your leg?"

I blushed and grabbed his arm with my good hand, it feels weird to use my left hand. He pulled me to his chest and picked me up. We walked in silence.

Why had he saved me? I'm just a weak, pitiful stranger. He could have easily just let me die. Why didn't he? If I really am like the guild told me, then he will leave me just like they did. Why'd I let myself cry in front of them? Why did they leave me? _Why didn't I die sooner?_

"You can stop looking like that, I know what type of thoughts you're thinking blondie. Don't put yourself down. There are people who actually give a crap about you," Laxus said, interrupting my thoughts. I didn't realize I was absorbed in my thoughts. "Stop crying, it's a bad look for you,"

I puffed out my cheeks, then pulled my right hand to my face. I didn't know I was crying. Once my hand made contact I shivered, it's not the same. It will never be. These limbs will remind me of that.

"Hey! What did I say about being sad! Tell me riight now if you're okay," Laxus demanded, staring at me.

"I'm not sad,"

It took all my willpower to look him straight in the eye and not stutter. I was always bad at lying.

If Laxus saw through my lie then he didn't show it. We walked in silence. When we got to camp we sat on opposite sides of the relatively small tent. I kept my head in my hands. If he saw my face he would be able to tell what I was thinking, I'm an open book and I knew it.

"If you keep moping, then you'll never find a way out of the hole you're digging yourself into. C'mon, I know the blondie that everyone talks about is stronger than this. When you realize that, you'll be able to not act like a downer again. . . .Don't become a hateful person like I was. . ." He said the last part with sadness lacing in his voice. I could tell how regretful he was. He really had changed since Fantasia. I lied down in my bedroll and looked at the top of the tent.

"Hey. . .Laxus?" I asked.

I heard a grunt from him.

"What's it like to be strong?" I asked, I could hear him shuffling. Must have made him uncomfortable.

"I'm not really. . . that strong,"

"Yes you are. Since Fantasia, you managed to change. Get through what happened. How does one do that?" I asked.

"I guess you just find somethin' to take your mind off of it. I trained. Its lonely out here though,"

"Would you train me? I don't want to be alone anymore," I felt tears slip down my face.

"Sure, blondie"

"Thanks Laxus," I said, he really had cheered me up in his own way. If he can change, then so can I. I'll use this to become strong. I'll learn from this. I'll do it with Laxus. Maybe we can both become stronger. I was really grateful that he had saved me now. "for everything," I smiled as I closed my eyes.

**Laxus's Pov- 3 days later**

"Rise n' shine, blondie!" I said as I stretched. Today we will start to train. She seems to be doing fine.

"M-morning Laxus," Lucy said while rubbing her eyes. "Wait, YOU'RE BLONDE TOO!" She yelled, sticking her tongue out. I laughed. Her childish antics are entertaining.

I stood up, the forest floor is really something to get used to. "So what are we going to do today?" Lucy said as she stood up.

"You're 100% right?" I asked, I needed to make sure.

"Yup!" Lucy said as she ran out of the tent. I followed her and she was doing cartwheels. "You're ridiculous," I scoffed.

She stopped and smiled. "I can see you're better. So today we're going to start training, you said you wanted to become stronger, right?"

"Yeah!" She yelled as she pumped her prosthetic fist.

"Then go run laps after you call out a couple spirits. If memory serves, you are now able to do that," I said.

She nodded. "Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo! Gate of the goat, Capricorn!" she said as she turned two keys. "Virgo, will you run with me? Cappricorn, will you monitor with Laxus," The spirits nodded as the pink one ran with Lucy in a wide circle around camp. The goat in a suit, Capricorn, came to me.

We silently watched for awhile, accessing blondie's capabilities.

"Lucy-sama is doing quite well considering her injuries. I'm glad she's finally deciding to be trained," Capricorn said.

"Yea, I didn't expect her to recover so fast. I'll do my best with blondie okay?"

"Thank you, Laxus-sama," Capricorn said.

"By the way, I advise you to give Lucy-sama this," Capricorn brought out a sword out of his suit. 'Where the f*** do these spirits keep their things?'

I looked at the sword. It was silver and around the length of my arm when straightened. It had a golden handle and guard. It looked very royal.

"It's an elemental sword. The user claims it as theirs and then the sword can be changed to have elemental effects. Such as lightning, or fire. Therefore, it can deal added damage or can be useful in daily activities," Capricorn explained.

"Do you always dish out weapons?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at this.

"No, Lucy-sama is in favor of the celestial spirit king. He gave us permission to equip Lucy with celestial weapons such as this sword and her whip. We may give some more celestial weapons as time goes on, with the king's orders of course,"

Damn, blondie has serious connections.

I hadn't realized it had been around an hour. Lucy came over with Virgo. I explained the sword to her and she got all excited. She started jumping around and swinging it, surprisingly well too.

"Let's spar, I need to see how you handle yourself in battle." I said, Lucy assumed a battle stance. She sure was excited.

We spent the afternoon working on hand-to-hand combat. Capricorn is good at fighting, so is Virgo. Lucy could hold her own very well as well.

This could be better than I thought.

* * *

**Crud chapter. But I'm introducing stuff kinda. -.-**


	4. Shunned

**Heyyyyyy. School is mean to me. I have NO free time . -.-**

**But I get to update this weekend since I finished my mound of hw. **

**(Thank you to XxShyxX for helping with the story)**

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

"Yes! I did it!" I yelled. I had gotten five celestial gates open at one time!

"Nice job, blondie. Five gold keys is a lot. I'd say stick to normally having only four open in battle until you get the hang of five. Don't over exert yourself," Laxus said while he patted my head. It's been around a month since _that_ happened. I've been training with Laxus in seclusion. Sometimes he goes to town to restock on food and other things. I get lonely when he's not around. I haven't actually talked to anyone else in around a month as well. It's been fun though, training is more fun than I thought.

Laxus even gave me a reequip ring. Reequip rings are rare. They allow the wearer to have a pocket of space in another dimension. I'm not able to actually learn the magic though, once a mage has been so close to death, they aren't able to learn a new power again. I'm sad, but I have a large array of weapons that the celestial king allowed me to have. I'm very happy that I can assist my spirits in battle. I still carry my sword on my hip though. I favor that and my whip over my other weapons.

I'm used to my limbs now I guess. I can use them sort of like a shield. I can't feel the pain that magic and weapons deal if they hit my prosthetics, they're fairly durable. I have any extras I might need in my reequip dimension, courtesy of Virgo.

"Blondie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Sheesh, I asked you a question. Would you like to go to town with me to get a mission? We should test your skills," Laxus said

I wasn't quite sure I was ready for this. Not the fighting, but meeting other people. What if they mock me? What if they all hate me like the guild did? I wouldn't survive that.

It seems Laxus could read what I was thinking, as always. "It'll be fine, don't worry so much," He said while he looked away.

"Thanks Laxus," I said while I smiled at him.

"Anytime," He said while he picked up his travel bag and jammed her hands in his pockets. I picked up my sword and my travel pack and ran up to walk aside Laxus. He was listening to his soundpods again. I played with my hair as we walked. "Laxus? Where are we going?"

"Clover,"

Clover. Where I took up my last mission as a guild mage. The mission where I supposedly died.

We were on the outskirts of town when I realized how scared I actually was. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to disappear. I felt my feet feel heavier.I trudged along while Laxus pushed me forward slightly. I can barely feel it. I could hear people around me as we entered town. I looked at the townspeople doing their daily actions. Kids playing with eachother, adults walking around, young people chatting. Everything was so normal. . . yet I felt so far away from them. As if I'll never be able to do anything exactly 'normal' again.

I felt it.

I felt eyes start to look at me. At all my faults. Curious eyes, scared eyes, disgusted eyes. All on me as people started to walk along the sides of the street. I could hear their murmurs.

"What's wrong with her?"

"What are those?"

"Why is she here?"

_"Is she human?"_

That. That question bothered me the most. I bit my lip in an attempt to cause a distraction for myself as we continued walking. I couldn't stand it anymore. I hung my head low.

**Laxus's Pov**

'I know she may not be ready for this yet. But she needs to face reality sometime. We'll see how it goes today.' I thought while I listened to my soundpods. We were nearing the town. I glanced at Lucy, she looked dazed but otherwise fine. I turned to look forward as we walked through town. I was thinking about possible missions we can get. We can go to my apartment on the other edge of town and live there for awhile. She needs to get used to this. I'll help her.

I looked around. People stuck to the sides of the street by now. They were looking at us, or rather, Lucy. She was shivering while dragging her feet along. Had I seriously not noticed this yet? I ripped my soundpods off. I heard it. They're murmurs of hatred and confusion. I saw Lucy hang her head down. She's suffering. I felt my anger boil up inside me. I put my soundpods on her ears and whipped my head at the onlookers.

**"Will you idiots shut up!? She's a living being and you're treating her like some mysterious, dangerous animal! What is wrong with you!? Do you not see she's scared, do you not feel any remorse!?" **I honestly don't know why I'm so angry. I feel like they have done something unforgivable.

I do not know why I care so much for Lucy.

Why I feel like I need to, no, want to protect her.

I honestly don't care. I just want her by my side for now.

I will not let some imbeciles cause her to break.

I picked up Lucy and lightning teleported out of there.

I decided.

.

.

.

I will protect her.

* * *

I went in front of my apartment. It's been forever since I've been here. I don't know why I still have it. I bought the place officially a couple years back. I gripped the handle and opened the door. It's just how it was awhile ago. I'm glad it isn't messed up.

I set Lucy down on the couch. She was still shaking. I can't believe people can be _that_ cruel.

I went into the kitchen and realized there wouldn't be anything in there. I walked back and saw Lucy curled up in a ball.

I sat nest to her and she glanced at me, then shoved her face in her knees. "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?

"I couldn't take it Laxus. I'm sorry for being so weak," Lucy said with her head still in her knees.

"You aren't weak. You said it yourself that you wanted to become strong, and you have. I watched you,"

"But. . . you have to be stuck with me. You are unable to do normal things when I'm with you. You-"

"You're wrong. Honestly, I don't mind being with you," I said as I looked up at my ceiling. I was actually embarrassed saying something like this.

"I was lonely before this. You actually stayed with me, you didn't cower when you say it was me that saved you. Believe it or not, I want to protect you.

.

.

I won't abandon you again,"

She lifted up her head, she smiled. I honestly will never get tired of her smiles. I now see why everyone loves. . . loved . . . her.

What even happened? The guild would never do that, ever. Something happened.


	5. I see the truth now

**Hello! I'm updating quickly just in case if I have another small span of updateless time.**

**(Again. XxShyxX gives me ideas. I must thank him/her (I don't actually know for sure) )**

* * *

**Laxus's Pov**

We had accidentally fallen asleep. It was evening now and I realized we'd need some stuff. I was leaving to go to the store, it usually is open this late. I quickly wrote a note for Lucy and left. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I walked. I was thinking what I would need to get when I was snapped out of my thoughts by some girls giggling to my left. I looked out of the corner of my eye and honed in my dragonslayer hearing on them.

"Are you going to the club?" The taller one asked.

"Hell yeah! I heard that since it's new, that there aren't too many people there yet," the shorter one replied, while giggling in the most repulsive manner. Laxus cringed.

"But it's still rumored to be the next big hangout! We should go there while we can!" The taller one shrieked.

"It's in the upscale district, right?"

"Yeah, let's head there now!" The tall one exclaimed as they ran off.

'A club with a small amount of people. . . I'll take Lucy there. She needs to get used to human interaction. Second try.' I thought as I reached the market.

**Lucy Pov- Approximately twenty minutes after**

I woke up abruptly. Where was Laxus? He had comforted me. I felt so much better.

I walked into the kitchen while I rubbed my eyes. I picked up a note.

_Lucy_

_I went to get some things._

_You can do whatever, _

_Stay safe,_

_Laxus_

I smiled. He was worried for me. I looked out the window and saw it was almost completely dark. I mentally debated whether I should go out for a walk. 'There won't be many people out at this time at night. Also I can fend for myself,' I thought. I decided to go and opened the door. The wind had a slight bite to it as it was night. I wrapped my arms around myself. I put on a jacket earlier, along with pants, but it was still cold. I walked along the side of the street as I looked up at the sky. I could faintly see the outlines of the stars. I always loved looking at the stars. I mentally pointed out the constellations.

I noticed the zodiacs constellations. I pointed out the ones I had befriended.

_Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, Virgo, Sagittarius, Loke, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Capricorn. _

I found Libra and Pisces, I do hope I'll befriend them soon. I want to meet them.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt a man slip a rope around my wrists. I looked around frantically and saw a man in a black jacket. He had light gray pants and red hair that was short and stuck up at odd angles. He would have been handsome if not for the disgusting perverted grin on his face. I squirmed while I tried to summon a spirit or a weapon. I looked down at my wrists.

_Magic-cancelling ropes. Dammit!_

I squirmed and backed away. The street was dimly lit. There was no-one else around. The man spoke up. "How dangerous of you to be walking around alone, at night! You leave yourself completely vulnerable!" He said as he reached his hand up to rip away my jacket. He succeeded when the fabric ripped at the seams and fell to my feet. He watched it fall and then his eyes widened.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You're some type of robot monster! What the hell are you! " He yelled as he backed away. I was slightly glad that he was leaving me alone. But that small feeling of happiness was squashed when he said those things.

"MONSTER!" He screamed as he threw down something on the ground. Thick plumes of smoke erupted out of the small spheres. When the smoke cleared, the pervert was gone. So were the bindings. I slowly walked back while internally sobbing. Was it true?

I opened the door to Laxus's apartment. He was sitting on the couch. "Blondie! Where were you!?" He yelled as he ran to me.

"I was taking a walk. I'm fine," I said while I smiled. I had gotten better at both lying and hiding my emotions. It proved quite useful here as he slumped and walked back to the couch. I walked over to join him.

"Oi, do you want to go somewhere?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow. "Where?"

"It's a surprise!" He said while he picked me up and dragged me out the door. He lightning teleported us into a dimly lit room. There were people mingling, dancing, drinking. Then I realized. It's a club.

"You can chat with people here. Give it a try, please?" He said/asked. I nodded and we walked over to a corner and sat at one of the couches that were lining the room's walls. I looked around. There were people dancing on a multicolored dance floor that changed colors. There were colored lights flashing and illuminating the room. The walls were a deep shade of maroon and the booths and tables were black. There was a large bar with stools lining all sides of it in another side of the room. There were many people dressed in casual clothing. I wasn't used to it.

Laxus gripped my hand and squeezed it. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. We talked for awhile while listening to the music. I noticed a couple females walking up to us and trying to smile flirtatiously at Laxus. This made me self-conscious as they were beautiful. I felt a small pang of jealousy.

"Hey Laxus~ I didn't know you were back in town? You left me for so long. I was lonely~!" The one with the extremely large bust walked forward and leaned in front of Laxus. Her low cut shirt causing he rbreasts to practically pop out of her top. Laxus stared indifferently at her face. The second girl, a brunette, stood back and watched as she held her eyes in a half-lidded, lustful stare at Laxus.

"Why didn't you call us?~"

"Amy. We were over then. We are over now. Come on, it's been a year dammit. Get a life. I'm with a good friend here," Laxus said while he scowled at her and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I blushed.

"But Laxus~"

" ." He said slowly, as if intending to say that she was an idiot. Amy huffed and stomped away. Her friend following suit as they disappeared into the crowd.

"Sorry, I needed to show them that I wasn't interested. Damn whores," He said as he continued to scowl and retracted his arm.

"I-It's fine," I stammered. I stood up abruptly. "I'm going to go wash my face," I said as I walked away towards the restrooms.

I opened the door and swiftly walked into the last stall. I sat in the corner and began to wonder what just happened. I heard the door slam open.

"Ugh! That bi***! How dare she make Laxus ignore me!" I recognized the voice of the 'whore' Amy.

"He's obviously just comforting her. Didn't you see that _freak's_ arm!?" The second girl said cooly.

"HA! You're right! He's probably sorry for her! He's just ignoring me because she's with him. He'll come running to me once she's gone. She's just trash. Can that girl _even be considered human_? Pfft. No." Amy said as she whipped open the door.

I was stuck there. Had I really been blinded? Was he really just here with me because he felt sorry?

I slowly got up and shambled out of the restroom. I glanced over at Laxus, who was surrounded by the two girls. Who were happily sticking their breasts in his face.

I opened the door to the club and stumbled out into the night. My body felt so heavy now. I felt so weak.

**'It was all fake'** A voice in my head said to me.

_'No it's not, It couldn't be,'_ I said back to the voice internally.

**'He's just taking pity on you. Once you're completely fine he'll leave just like everyone else did.' **

_'No. That couldn't be true. He promised he'd stay with me. He'll be with me. He won't leave.' _

**'Are you sure, Lucy? Are you completely sure you're not fooling yourself?'**

_'He'd stay. He'd stay, wouldn't he? He wouldn't just leave me. . . would he!?_' I asked myself as I grabbed my head. The world was spinning. I wasn't sure of myself.

**'Realize. He's just taking pity. Secretly he's wishing he had nothing to do with you. He's wishing you would disappear. He's regretting that he saved you. Because you're a burden. Because you're not human. You never will be,'**

'_NO!'_

**'Accept reality, Lucy,'**

_'You. You're lying!'_

**'And why would I lie to you? _After all. . . I am yourself.'_**

_'My. . .self?. . .. . . If it was myself. Then it must be true. Why would I lie to myself?_

**_It must be_ true'**

"Lucy?"

.

.

.

**Laxus's Pov**

'Damn whores, It took forever for me to shake them off. I saw Lucy up ahead. She was gripping her head now, and stumbling even more than she was. 'What's wrong?' I asked myself as I felt myself drawing closer to her. She stopped as she let her arms drop to her sides like dead weight. I reached my arm out towards her.

"Lucy?" I asked. She tensed up, but she didn't look at me.

"Laxus. What am I to you?" She asked.

That caught me by surprise.

"You. . . .you're my good friend." I said. Confident in my answer.

**"You're lying."**

What? Why would I lie? Why was she like this!?

"No I'm n-not!" I said.

**"You'll leave me. Just like everyone else."**

I was shaking. Half from anger, half from worry.

"No I'm not. I care for you Lucy. You're my friend. I would still be a nomad. A secluded person if it wasn't for you! I cherish you!"

**"All lies. You don't care. You think I'm a burden. You'll leave me. You will always be weighted by the fact that you think you have to stay with me since you saved me. You don't need to stay. You don't need to protect me. . . .I'm a fool."**

"W-wha?" Why was she saying these things? I thought that none of these things were true. I wanted her to turn around and tell me it was all such a cruel joke. That she was fine and she'd smile like she always does. She'd smile that smile that melted my heart. That smile. . . . that I fell in love with.

**"It's time for me to stop. I've been lying to myself for awhile. Life has no happy endings."**

Her voice was beginning to sound slightly hoarse. I could feel the sadness that her words were filled with. It struck a chord with me.

**"I've been stuck behind this false sense of hope for awhile now, haven't I? I know. I know it's around time for me to grow up. I really expected my prince on a white horse to ride up and sweep me off my feet. It was all an illusion."**

"N-no-"

**"Laxus?. . . .I've realized something. . . . As long as I have this body. I'll never be 'normal'. I'll never suit the princess in the stories. I'll never get my happy ending. Ha! What was I thinking!? **

**. **

**.**

**.**

**I've opened my eyes. I now see the truth."**

I was absolutely frozen. The sadness in the air was palpable. I couldn't listen anymore.

**"You want to know the truth? **

She turned to half-face me, the moon illuminating part of her face. Shadows were eerily cast across most of her face. I saw her lips curled into a slight smile. But her eyes. . . had tears flowing from them. Her eyes held a sadness, a hopelessness, a sense of ultimate despair that I had never seen before. I could practically feel my heart shatter.

**A monster like me doesn't deserve happy endings."**


	6. Escape

**Laxus Pov**

I looked at the figure beside me with worried eyes. It had been around two weeks since she started losing it. She may have already lost her mind. I honestly don't know. I haven't seen that carefree smile since then, that made it feel like forever. She had changed. I often found her muttering to herself. She frequently held her head low or clutched it as if she was in pain; I can't believe she was the same person I had met around six weeks ago. I was at a loss. What should I do?

I couldn't help but stare at her. The dark black cloak that covered her shoulders ran down around her lower calves. She always had on dark pants and black boots that were visibly tighter than they should be. She had on a long sleeved black shirt always, with another white short-sleeved shirt over it that had silver patterns. Not only was her attire different, but her face and mannerisms had completely changed as well. She walked tall, but she was always on edge. As if she expected the world to betray her in a cruel way at anytime. Her blonde hair often covered her eyes now, and whenever I could get a good look, her eyes were either jumpy, anxious, scared, hate-filled, or suspicious. Often a sick combination of a few of the previous.

I also noticed that she was more. . . . brutal wouldn't even describe it. . . . cold-blooded? Heartless?Vicious? I don't know.

We had taken a few missions from a mission board posted in the law enforcement building in Clover for independent mages.

The first one was where we were supposed to defeat a pack of forest vulcans that were thretening the male population of taking Clover's females. Lucy had run ahead and by the time I had gotten there, around fifteen vulcans lay at her feet, all their heads cleanly cut off their bodies. She didn't even bat an eye at the impossibly large amount of blood soaking her clothing.

The second mission was where they had to collaborate with an official guild to take out a dark guild. It was Lucy and I, and two mages from Sabertooth, Yukino and Rufus. Yukino immediately took a disliking towards Lucy's depressed/cold/detatched attitude and challenged her to a battle. She bet her keys. I begged the woman not to bother Lucy in her state. She ignored me and lunged at Lucy, who immediately wrapped her whip around the blue-haired woman and practically squeezed the life out of her. She got three new keys and walked off ahead of us towards the dark guild's location. I followed reluctantly while telling the woman that Lucy is unstable at the moment. Yukino left. Rufus and I had continued through the forest until we heard fighting ahead. Lucy had summoned her axe and Loke and they were knocking out the guild's population. One of them commented on how 'freaky' she was and I had to pry her away from the man before she could slice him up into pieces. She had frightened me. I'd never seen her act so savage. Loke profusely apologized to Rufus, who was shocked beyond belief.

The other missions were just as brutal. Honestly,

I didn't know what to do anymore.

**Lucy's Pov**

I thought I was insane at first. I honestly listened to the voice in my head.

**'The vulcans are perverts. They'll judge you'**

I killed them all.

**'That girl thinks you are messed up, she already dislikes you. Show her she's wrong. You may not be human, but you can still feel her words'**

I strangled her. I left her alive though, I don't know why.

**'He called you a freak! If he can honestly be so cruel, you should just end his life. He doesn't need it if he wastes it. Kill him,'**

I felt my anger flare and was about to end his life. Laxus stopped me. Why did he stay around?

**'He thinks that you're 'his' burden, he'll get a bad reputation if you kill someone.'**

Everytime I felt my resolve of Laxus abandoning me falter, the voice reminded me of the truth. But I just couldn't get his tortured face out of my mind. I felt my heart beat faster when he was near. I felt that he was different. THe voice told me otherwise. I believed it.

I came to the resolve that I could only trust the voice now. I couldn't even trust myself to not let my thoughts wander. How pathetic.

I was walking through the forest with Laxus. We had just come back from a mission to defeat a snow wyvern couple. I ended their lives without hesitation at the voice's orders. I won't fail my only friend. The whole time while I was fighting I saw Laxus staring at me sadly. I shivered under his gaze.

Now we were on the descent back to Clover.

Laxus was looking everywhere but at me. Why?

**'He's ashamed to be with someone like you, can't you sense it?'**

I saw him open his mouth and move it. I could still see his mouth moving, he was looking at me now with his face curled in a confused expression. What was he saying?

Laxus scowled and looked away. I frowned.

**'You foolishly put your trust into him. He won't even look at you,'**

Had I truly lost him? I believed that he would eventually. I just didn't think I'd feel so sad about it. I brought my good hand up to my face. I felt the warm feeling of tears. Am I crying about him?

I looked at my feet. It seems like such a challenge to walk straight now. Can I no longer do such a simple task? Did I really rely on him that much? How weak am I?

I felt the negative emotions swirl around in my head. I realized. I really can't trust myself at all, now can I? I scoffed at this thought.

**'You let yourself become so weak, Lucy. How did this happen? I'm ashamed at you.'**

I let myself become too weak. How? I asked myself this so many times.

How did I let everything I ever cared about slip away?

Easy. I was careless.

How did Laxus still stay even if he doesn't like me?

Easy. He feels pity.

How do I fix this?

. . .

I thought about that for a second. I could hear Laxus's muffled voice. I can't hear him anymore. I don't know when I let that happen. I heard his tone become more frantic. He gripped my shoulders. I stared at him. He was foggy. My vision was clouded still.

You know what? I may have found my answer.

If I am weak,

If I a no longer human.

If I can no longer see or hear this world clearly.

I'll leave this world. Join the next.

The more I thought about it, the more clear it became. It was so simple!

I started walking faster.

If everything is broken beyond repair.

I can just abandon it all! Start a clean slate!

I'll leave this body. This body that is no longer normal.

I'll leave this world. That no longer cares.

I'll erase it all.

I started running.

Stop it.

I felt my breath become ragged as I sped through the forest.

Erase it.

I saw a clearing up ahead. Seeing the cliff on the edge of the town. I ran even faster.

End it.

I could no longer see anything, except my goal.

It was just in my grasp. When I heard it.

"LUCY!"

A voice that sounded so sad, so desperate. I heard Laxus. I took that last step and leaped off the edge. I twisted my body around. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I saw Laxus on the edge. Reaching for me.

Too late now, isn't it?

I smiled and closed my eyes.

**Laxus's Pov**

I was walking next to Lucy, who seemed to be absorbed in thought. I was shocked at how she killed the wyverns. They killed many, but she . . . . I don't know. I looked at Lucy again.

"Lucy? Where do you want to go next?" I asked. She just stared at me with those glazed eyes. "Can you even hear me!?" I asked/demanded to know. She gave me the same look. I felt like we were divided by a barrier.

I scowled at my flimsy attempt to bring her back. 'DAMMIT ALL' I began to curse colorful words into my head. I looked over at her again through the corner of my eye. She was walking in sluggish movements. I saw her wobble on her feet as she stared at them. 'Why can't I tell what she's thinking!?'

"Blondie?" I asked. She was stumbling badly. She looked like she could topple at any second. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. I felt my panic show in my voice, I didn't care at the moment. I saw her begin to fall. I gripped her shoulders and brought her upright. I stared into her empty eyes. I could practically hear the thoughts buzzing around in her head. Her face took on a confused look, then distressed. I could feel a cold sweat form on my face.

Her eyes sparked. She ran off. I followed her. Curious as to where she was going. She started to run faster. 'What the hell? Where are you going?' I thought as I matched my pace with hers and was a few steps behind her. She increased her speed yet again. I looked ahead and saw a clearing, and a cliff.

'No.' Dammit why? I tried to open my mouth, I tried to scream 'Don't do it!' or 'Stop!'

Nothing could come out. I had never felt so scared in my life. I saw her run closer to the edge. I closed the distance between us.

I saw her leap up.

"LUCY!" I screamed, I can't lose her. Why can't I lose her?

Before I knew it I jumped. I wrapped her body with mine and we plummeted down. I had never tried this before but I managed to lightning teleport back to the cliff.

I was panting hard. I had never tried it while falling. I grabbed Lucy and walked back to town. Pulling out an advertisement flyer out of my back pocket.

**Org's Magic Clinic**

We do it all!

Surgery, examinations, make magical medicines.

**We specialize in regeneration.**


	7. Cured

**Yo!~ Here's some heads up**

**1. Guild stuff will come later**

**2. LaLu is approaching!**

**3. I'm clearing somethin up in this chapter**

**4. this is nowhere near done. I gots to put fluff in later still! ;)**

**5. I just realized there was another fanficwith this name written by SINDERCHAR. I'm sooooooo sorry :(**

**7.I've had too much homework**

**8. This may be a cruddy chapter(by my standards)**

**Thank you to XxShyxX! Thank you reviewers, favorite. . .rs, and followers!**

**Have fun with this chapter**

* * *

**Laxus's Pov**

I can still remember when I first met Org. He was a nice fellow, polite, did good work too. I had often come to him whenever I was too beat up from a mission or if one of the Raijinshuu was injured. We became some sort of friends. The first time I came there was when I was slashed by a sword mages dagger. He healed me so there wasn't any lasting damage aside from a scar across my face. I was actually quite grateful, even if I didn't show it. I was walking towards the station with Lucy in hand, I had her wrapped up in her cloak and I pulled my cloak over my face. Just in case.

I walked up and bought two tickets and boarded the train. I managed to find an empty car and sat down. I leaned Lucy against me so that she wouldn't fall over. I leaned back as I listened to the wind blow outside the cars as we departed. We'd need to ride this all the way to Vironyn (Town from last fanfic) where Org is. He lives in the forests outside of Vironyn, but if I can get to the town then I can teleport to him.

I soon fell asleep.

.

.

When we got to Vironyn I quickly teleported to Org's place. "Still the same as always old man," I said to myself as I quickly carried Lucy inside.

"Yo Org!?" I yelled. I heard crashes and curses. "Goddammit Org," I muttered under my breath.

"Ah, Laxus! Long time no see! I mayyyyy have woken up and stumbled into a few crates in the back. "Same as always eh?"

"Yep, Who's the girl?" Org asked as he ruffled his messy grayish blue hair.

"A friend. I want to ask you of a favor," I said seriously

"Thats not like you, what's up?" He asked as he walked into his office. I followed him and sat in my chair in the corner.

I explained the situation, how I met Lucy, what happened with the guild, and the events from earlier. He just listened intently as he rested his chin in his hands with his elbows on his knees. He leaned more forward when I told him about her sudden behaviour. After I finished he got up, I handed him Lucy and he gingerly lied her down on an examination table on the side of the room. He removed her cloak and set in in a chair. Then he took off her boots and examined her prosthetic limbs. "Where'd she get these? I've never seen this type before," He asked over his shoulder.

"Her celestial spirits gave her them, they love her a lot," I said as I crossed my arms and watched him. He used a sort of detection magic. When the spell was finished his eyes widened. I launched up from my chair and walked over to him. "Laxus? Who were those girls you were telling me about?" He asked as he removed her leg and arm. His voice was unsteady as he slowly did it.

"This girl I dated once, Manipulation mage. Amy Borix,"

Org picked up Lucy's fake leg and motioned for me to look at it. I peered over his shoulder and saw a black magic circle with a heart in the middle of it. I was instantly panicking "What the hell is that?!" I asked/yelled.

"It's a 'Heart's Revenge Kiss'. A nark that shows that the spell 'Heart's Revenge' was cast on the victim. The spell makes the victim's thoughts be able to be freely manipulated by the user wherever and whenever they please. The spell is in the form of a voice inside the person's own head, a voice that the person begins to trust easily. It is a powerful manipulation magic, but can only used on items. Items that a person will always have contact with, such as a prized necklace, a peircing, or a-"

"Prosthetic limb," I said as I gritted my teeth. "That b***h!" I yelled as I punched the wall, leaving a large dent in it. "She made an innocent girl think such terrible things! Almost kill herself! DAMMIT!" I yelled, why was I so hyped up? Why did I care so much? What the f*** is happening!?

"Easy man. It's not all that girl's fault. For the spell to be cast, there must be something in that person's mind that is burdening them or bringing them down. The spell can act as a savior or can speed up the depression process. Lucy was already feeling a great deal of sorrow, my friend," He said sadly as he turned around and leaned on the table. His labcoat whipping around his ankles.

I felt so. . . helpless. I felt like I was as naive as that bastard, Natsu! How did I not notice that she was sad!? How did I not see through her act?

"Laxus? You came here for help right? What did you need?" He finally asked.

I thought to myself quickly.

"I came to see if you can regenerate her limbs. I know what it feels like. To have a constant reminder that you were weak. That you were alone. I can't let her suffer through that," I said as I brought my hand up to feel my scar. It can't heal so close to my eye. Dammit.

Org sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this? . . . Her legs are already healed. It will be extremely painful for her until the procedure is over. But I can give her the real thing. Are you sure?"

I paused, briefly. I didn't want her to suffer. It'll be fine. I'm sure.

"Yes."

"Then let's get started,"

.

.

.

.

When I said I was ready. I didn't expect this.

Lucy was convulsing madly under steel restraints in a large room. Org, along with around five others. Were running around, checking monitors and putting needles in her. She looked like she was in so much pain. I didn't expect this. I didn't expect it to be this bad.

My heart was pounding as I tried to shake off the chains that chained me to the floor to keep me from getting at her. Keeping me from comforting her.

I felt that feeling of helplessness again. I hated it. I squirmed again as I let out a roar. DAMMIT.

Lucy screamed as I saw her wounds split open. Blood slowly spilling out due to the magic of science. She'd be dead already without it. For that I was grateful.

I Had to witness her bones forming together due to the regeneration formula Org injected into her. I had to see it all. I Couldn't watch. I was probrably dripping sweat. I was probably crying. I couldn't feel it. I felt numb. I sluggishly turned my head to see a blurry Org smiling at me with an empty syringe in his hand. "Damn. . . you. . . O-rg," I said as I blacked out.

.

.

.

.

I slowly opened my eyes, I winced at the light and groaned as I sat up. I was sitting in a room, similar to the guild's imfirmary. I was on one of the beds while Lucy was on another.

Oh yeah. Org's fault.

As if on cue, I heard his deep voice echo through the room. "Mornin' sleepyhead!" He said, I could practically hear his smirk. I groaned yet again as I shocked him. He recovered quickly. "You're not a morning person, Laxus." He said blankly.

"Go to hell Org," I said as I stood up and walked over to Lucy. I looked at her face and smiled.

"She did well, usually it goes a hell of a lot worse," Org murmured as he looked away. His voice sounded slightly proud. I smirked. "She's a strong-willed person," I said as I turned back to Lucy. I sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes before I felt her begin to stir. I felt Org's presence leave the room.

That bastard.

I watched as Lucy opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. Then looked down at her hand. Her eyes widened and she shot her gaze at me.

"You. . ."

"You're welcome," I said.

She lunged forward and hugged me.

"Thank you" she whispered as she nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Anytime,"

* * *

I'm soooo tired. Sorry. Night


	8. This feeling

**Hello! I'd like to say that the beautiful LaLu is initiated in this chapter. YAYYYYY**

**But first. Here's Lucy's powers.**

**Celestial Gate Keys:**

**Gold:** Aries, Loke(Leo), Virgo, Taurus, Aquarius, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Cancer, Gemini, Libra(New), Pisces(New)

**Silver:** Pyxis, Nikora, Lyra, Holorogium, Crux

**Misc: **Ophichus

**Re-equip magic(Ring magic) : **She is able to summon the following celestial weapons. Only her sword and her whip have actual magical effects.

**Sword:**Powerful celestial sword which allows the user to create and use elements with the use of the sword.

**Whip:** Flueve de Etoiles

** Other weapons:** Polearm, Dual daggers, dual ring swords, Axe(Battle axe), Bastard sword, Morningstar, warhammer,

**Projectile weapons:** Throwing knives, smoke lacarima

**She does not have any long-range weapons. Then she'd be too over powered. Let's say that re-equip rings limit to short range weapons only**

**There's my magic explanation for this fanfic. I plan to incorporate battles. . . . I need ideas for chapters though. . . . Gimme' some if you have em'! **

**Here ya go! (Credit to XxShyxX, sorry for not including it exactly how you wanted it. But I really wanted to update and I was wayyyy too tired.) Thank you, nice reviewers! :)**

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

I was walking back with Laxus, well, more like stumbled back. I was leaning on him as we walked. I was looking at the ground the whole time. Feeling utterly dejected. Laxus did something one again that was unnecessary. He didn't have to go out of his way to help me. Although I truly was grateful for what he did. But he did it when I was being so horrible. I know it was due to a spell that I acted in such a way, but the fact that I listened to the voice is what bothers me to no end. I willingly brought sorrow onto Laxus, who has done nothing to deserve it. I didn't deserve his kindness at this moment.

I was caught up in these thoughts and I didn't notice a root. I tripped over it and fell. I cringed as I painfully made contact with the earth. "Lucy, are you okay?" Laxus asked. He looked truly worried. I nodded a yes and he picked me up. I was in a princess hold this time. I squirmed for a moment. But then gave in. I could feel the warmth of his body, the feeling of his chest rising and falling. I fell asleep to the rhythmic lull of his heartbeat.

* * *

**Laxus's Pov**

I set the sleeping Lucy down on the couch and went to get some water for us. When I came back with the cups I saw her struggle to get up. I quickly sat beside her and eased a cup into her shaky hands. I cautiously watched her as she brought the cup to her lips and sipped some of the liquid. I did the same myself and we sat in silence for awhile. I heard the sound of Lucy's cup being set down. I felt her shift in the couch's cushions. "Laxus," She said as I turned toward her with an eyebrow raised. I saw her with her head down in a bowing position.

"Thank you for everything Laxus. I am truly sorry for any trouble I've caused you," She said as she looked at me through her bangs. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I stuttered "I-it's fine, L-lucy." I said. What she did next surprised me. She brought her arms around my waist in a hug. I tensed for a second. Then wrapped my arms around her.

"Lucy,"

"Thank you so much, Laxus. I'm sorry for causing you pain, I'm so sorry," Lucy said as she hugged me tighter. I felt tears soak into my shirt. I honestly didn't mind. I pushed her away slightly so I could look into her eyes.

I smiled. "Cheer up, blondie! It's not your fault. That Amy chick cursed you, in a way. None of it's your fault," I said as I ruffled her hair and stood up. She was twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip.

"What's up? Spill it,"

"U-ummm," She started timidly.

"A-are you go-going to stay. . . with me?" She said.

I froze momentarily. What? Of course I will. I was worried that once she was well she'd leave me.

"Hell yeah, I can't let you be lonely. Also. . . I've gotten used to you being around. We should. . . stay together," I said while awkwardly scratching the back of my head while looking at the suddenly interesting plant in the corner of the room. I didn't expect what came next. I felt small hands on my face. Lucy's hands turned my head and I felt her lips on mine.

What? Why are you not pulling away? She couldn't like you, could she?

I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss. It was gentle, not lustful or forced. It was perfect. I realized why I wasn't pulling away. This is what I wanted. This feeling of her soft lips on mine, caressing mine with them. I had wanted this.

I love Lucy.

I felt her pull away and I instinctively pulled her back. This kiss was more passionate. It expressed how I felt. I realized that I finally 'fell in love'. It was an otherworldly feeling, I had grown used to her smile, her laugh, her jokes, her actions. I had loved every ounce of her. She stiffened at my sudden actions, then relaxed. I finally knew.

She loved me too.

* * *

**Short chapter. Wanted some love. Yayyyyy**


	9. Travel?

**Sorry! Kind of slow update!**

* * *

I hummed to myself as I walked around the kitchen, Laxus was still asleep. I had gotten closer to him in the last week. I can't believe I kissed him! And he even kissed me back! I felt like I was on cloud 9 and I'm still feeling quite. . . how do I say this. . . fluffy? Elated? I don't know. I'm just so happy. I started skipping around and getting breakfast things ready. I made all the basics and was setting the table when Laxus came out. Without a shirt. I felt myself blush 20 shades of red and I hid myself behind a plate. "L-Laxus? Shirt?" I stuttered. I peeked my eyes over the top of the plate to see him look down. His face turned from normal to shocked in a split second, then his lips curled into a smirk. Dammit.

"So_ Lucy_? Can't handle me shirtless?" He said as he walked over and sat on a table. He put his elbows on the table and leaned forward towards me. I quickly shook my head and went back to arranging the table. I quickly sat down and began to nibble on some food. "Laxus?" I asked after a little while.

"Yea Lucy?"

"WHere are we going to go next?" I asked, I was truly curious. I waited for a few seconds for his answer.

"I don't know," He said as he resumed eating. I sweatdropped. Isn't he supposed to be a super smart S-class?

"What?"

"Haven't really thought of it," He said nonchalantly as he ate a strip of bacon. I could feel my eyebrow twitch. He looked at me quizzically. I could practically see the gears in his head turning, trying to think of what he did wrong. "Oh! DO ya' want to pick where we go?" He asked.

I thought about this. There were a lot of place I'd like to go. That's what I told him. He laughed that laugh I've grown more fond of. "Well. If you wanna' go to multiple places, then let's!" He said triumphantly. "First, we go to the celestial town you wanted to visit, we can stay there for awhile and take a job or two. Then we'll move on to the next place that seems right, that's what I've been doing," He said. I was so excited. I leapt out of my chair and lunged at Laxus. Tipping his chair over in the process until we were on the floor. I squeezed him so tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Laxus!" I squealed. Laxus smiled at me. "Anythin' for you, kay?" He said, still smiling. I jumped off of him after giving him a peck on his cheek. Then I darted off to my room to get my things packed and in the Celestial World for travel.

This will be so fun!

* * *

Not. We got lost on the way there so we climbed trees to look around. Albeit I was used to it due to Laxus's training, but still! I wasn't expecting this. Laxus is the worst navigator known to man. I kept on having Pyxis brought out, until I realized it was hopeless with Laxus and just kept Pyxis out for good. We traveled in a complete circle around the town before we got in. Laxus said it was to get us used to the wild again, but I know he's a dirty liar. Haha.

Now we're in an apartment we rented for this month only. It is nice enough. Two bedrooms, a sitting room, a living room with an attatched kitchen, and a bathroom. I got my stuff settled in my room and realized it was evening. I walked out over to Laxus's room and poked my head in. Laxus was listening to his soundpods again. I'd have to steal those someday to see what he listens to. I smiled at him and he waved me over. I sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Laxus? Do you want to go to a public bath? They have a famous one here. Where you can rent a bathing area outside with your own personal everything!" I said excitedly. I expected him to say no, but he agreed! We got our thing s together and left.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness. lateness. etc. I'll make a continuation of this chapter in a couple days. baii!**


	10. Bath time!

**Laxus's Pov**

I don't know why the hell I agreed. Baths are awkward.

I remember that whenever I'd go with Freed and Bickslow that we'd end up in some compromising position, blow something up, or it would just get so damn quiet that it was torture. I grunted in annoyance as we walked through town. It really was quite beautiful, I can see why Lucy would want to go here. Speaking of the devil, she was skipping happily in front of me. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing her happy. But this was different. Lucy came to a halt in front of me as we walked. I looked at/scowled at her for a second as she turned around. She put her hand on her hip and leaned to the side.

"Well aren't _you just a bundle_ of sunshine," She said as she stuck her tongue out. I smirked at her playfulness.

"Yea, I'm just _elated_," I said as I frowned in a jokingly over-produced way. She smiled at me and wrapped her smaller arm in mine as she pulled me along. I blushed slightly as I went along with it. She can be so adorable sometimes. God, when did I become such a softie? I thought to myself.

When we arrived there, we went through the main area quickly and got a private bath area.

As we walked, I noticed Lucy skipping around.

"Are you_ that_ happy about being clean?" I asked while letting out a laugh.

She continued skipping and hummed out a yes. I smiled at her actions, they were so cute.

* * *

After we changed, we both donned large towels and walked out into the bath. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and noticed that Lucy was blushing ten shades of red. I chuckled at her and stepped in. I waved her in and she snapped out of her nervous haze. She quickly, and rather adorably, shuffled into the hot water and found a place to sit, as far away from me as possible. She was sitting with her back turned behind a small rock. I smiled at this.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You nervous to see the great Laxus-sama up close?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I could see her shiver under my gaze.

"N-no way! I'm-m just sitting wh-where I want! That's a-" I cut her off by sneaking up behind her and grabbing her shoulders. She spun around with a satisfying shriek. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder playfully and blew on her ear.

"L-LAXUS!" She said while shivering nervously like her spirit. . . aries, was it?

I removed my arm from around her and held both up in a 'I didn't do anything, innocent as hell' pose. She glared at me and spun around, staying in her seat to my great pleasure.

I swam over to get soap n' other stuff and swam back. I handed her her body soap and grabbed mine and washed myself down. I looked over to Lucy's back and noticed she took off her towel. My cheeks flushed at this. I saw that she was having trouble reaching her back.

"U-ummm if you need help. . . . I'll . . help you," I said slowly, waiting for a punch or a 'OH GOD NO SPARKY' When she didn't give either, I took it as a sign of acceptance. I reached a hand over her shoulder so she'd hand me her soap. She did so and I put some in my hand, I smelled the sweet vanilla scent and smiled slightly at her. Thank god she didn't see it. I tentatively reached my hands out and placed them on her back, swirling them around to coat the soap onto her smooth skin. I then rubbed it around so it'll actually get clean, that's when I noticed something. She had no scars.

"Lucy?" I asked slowly.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"May I ask you something. . . personal?"

She hesitated for a second, then nodded.

"You had scars before. Where'd you get them? I noticed them sometimes." I asked her. I noticed her stiffen, then begin to shake.

"N-Na-" I shushed her, she didn't need to relive it. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her upper body back towards mine. I hugged her gently as I brought my head down. I said in a hushed tone, "They're gone now. You don't need to be reminded of it." Org's formula takes care of semi-recent scars as well. I knew how it felt, to be branded for life. I didn't get the chance to heal, too sensitive an area. I dug my head into the bend of her neck and hugged her tighter for a second. Then I pulled back and kissed her head once before resuming my earlier position. I noticed her relax.

I had to strain my ears to hear it, "Thank you again, Laxus" She whispered lovingly to herself.

* * *

She had fallen asleep on our way home. I don't know how, but she did. So I picked her up in a princess hold and carried her home. When I got to the apartment I set her on my bed and sat beside her. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight, beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I slowly leaned down to her, making sure not to make any major move so that I wouldn't wake her.

I brought my lips to hers and kissed her. I don't know what brought me to do this, but I was in bliss. After a few seconds I pulled away and lied down next to her. I brought one of my arms over her and fell asleep, smiling.


	11. SHORT HIATUS

**Yo. I feel terrible doing this but I reallllllyyyyy need to go on a short hiatus (really only another week) **

**I've been extremely busy. I'll update next weekend :)**

**I'll have this in effect for all of my fanfictions, and I'll delete this chapter from my fanfics when the hiatus is lifted**

**The One Who Kept Him Sane and Lost and Found, as well as my other fanfic's alternate ending.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
